The new Rosa cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by Christopher Hugh Warner in Brockton, Newport Shromshire, United Kingdom. The objective of the propagation was to produce new Rosa varieties for ornamental commercial applications. The cross resulting in this new variety was made during June of 2005.
The seed parent is the unpatented, variety Rosa hybrid ‘Pathfinder’. The pollen parent is Rosa hybrid ‘Radrazz’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,836. The new variety was discovered in June of 2007 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2005 crossing, in a research greenhouse in Brockton, Newport Shromshire, United Kingdom.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was performed by vegetative cuttings. This was first performed at a research greenhouse in Brockton, Newport Shromshire in July 2008 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.